utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kijineko
|DU854jInXdo}} Kijineko '''(きじねこ') is a relatively new , who only started covering songs in late 2012 with a cover of "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" . However, she is known to have a powerful, yet soft voice. Her most viewed cover is of "Lost Time Memory" with more than 41K views and 2.5K Mylists as of July 2013. In December 2013 she has announced that her alias '''Kotohge Mai' (小峠 舞) and Kijineko are the same person. Under her real name Kotohge Mai, under which she has participated in several Touhou albums by C-CLAYS, K2SOUND, Shishimai Brothers, Crest, SYNC.ART'S etc.. On June 2013, she has also formed her own unit together with @Groove, Muon@Groove, under which she has released an album ZERO.The Nico Nico Pedia article on Kotohge Mai Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of # Member of Muon@Groove (舞音@Groove) with @Groove (sound) # (Released on March 08, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on June 20, 2010) # (Released on August 13, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on September 19, 2010) # (Released on October 11, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on Dezember 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on April 17, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on May 12, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 07, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 29, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Life is Short. Love, Young Maiden!) (2012.10.28) # "Fuantei Kanojo" (Unstable Girlfriend) (2012.11.04) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koitegami" (Love Letter To the Fantasy Girl) (2012.11.16) # "Ren'ai Philosiphia" (Love Philosiphia) (2012.11.28) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2012.12.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.12.28) # "Shalala" (2013.01.25) # "America" (2013.02.12) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Fuantei Kanojo" (Unstable Girlfriend) -High Quality ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life is Short. Love, Young Maiden!) -High Quality ver.- (2013.03.07) # "World Calling" (2013.03.07) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koi Tegami" (Love Letter To the Fantasy Girl) (2013.03.07) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) (2013.03.19) # "Aidoku no Dorei" (2013.04.05) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.07) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.04.28) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Defeated Boy) (2013.05.27) # "Yukue Shirezu" (2013.06.15) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.09) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.06) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.02) # "Kyou, Asatte, Itsudatte" (Today, The Day After Tomorrow, Anytime) (2013.10.28) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.16) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" -JunK Arrange- (2013.12.09) # "CRY-MAX" (2013.12.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (2014.02.02) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.14) # "Lap Tap Love" (2014.04.11) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.10.28) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (The Mass of the Heart) (2015.02.13) # "Petenshi Rock" (Original with Gero) (2015.07.16) }} Discography |track1title = [ ái ] |track1lyricist = @Groove |track1composer = @Groove |track1arranger = |track2title = BLACK MORNING |track2lyricist = @Groove |track2composer = @Groove |track2arranger = |track3title = SCANDALOUS DISCO |track3lyricist = @Groove |track3composer = @Groove |track3arranger = |track4title = Android・City |track4lyricist = @Groove |track4composer = @Groove |track4arranger = |track5title = 2nd season |track5lyricist = @Groove |track5composer = @Groove |track5arranger = |track6title = Tenku no River |track6lyricist = @Groove |track6composer = @Groove |track6arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She is blood type A.Kijineko's blog profile External Links * Fanclub Twitter * Twitter (old) * Twitter * Kotohge Mai Twitter * Kotohge Mai blog * Muon@Groove website